


Cerberus the Demon Dog

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon dog, Talking with Animals, dog grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: House of Lamentation (9)< Lucifer: Could one of you please give Cerberus a nice brushing?< Lucifer: It's almost shedding season, and I'm currently preoccupied with work.---< Lucifer: I was planning to take the volunteer to the three-star restaurant Le Diable to show my gratitude...< Beelzebub: I'll do it.Lucifer bribes Beelzebub into brushing his dog.Based on the chats 'Caring for Cerberus'
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929373
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. Brushing the Dog

I'm hanging out in my room with Belphegor. He's lounging on my bed and complains that I'm not there with him, while I'm trying to concentrate on the potion I'm making.

“Why don't you come lie with me, Leila?”

“...I'm busy, right now... five more minutes, Belphie...”

“But I want to cuddle...” He whines.

“Shh... You have to wait for that.” I shush him, focussed on what I'm doing. He walks up to me from behind and wraps his arms around me. “Oh! Careful, Belphie! Do you want this to explode?”

“I don't want to wait...” He starts kissing my neck and tries to pull me with him to the bed. “I want you now...”

The potion I'm making, starts to violently sizzle and pop and I quickly put a forcefield over the cauldron. A second later, there is an explosion inside the forcefield and I sigh with both irritation and relief. At least not my entire room is covered in sludge, but seriously: He couldn't wait a few more minutes?

“Good! You're done!” He says triumphantly, earning himself a glare from me. “Now come with me!” He drags me to my bed after quickly casting a cleaning spell over the mess.

“You made me fail my potion, Belphie.” I complain, grumpily. “Do you really think I'm in the mood to cuddle with you, right now?”

He shrugs unconcerned. “We can skip the cuddling and move on to the next phase right away if you're not into it...” He grins as he pulls me down on top of him and moves his hands under my clothes, working on taking them off. “Don't squirm. This is going to happen, Leila. Unless you command me to stop.” He challenges me.

“You don't think I would?” I ask him, as I keep squirming. Not that it is any use, he's allready halfway undressing me.

He grins cheekily. “I know you would. So...” He holds my face in both his hands gently and kisses me. Then he smiles. “If you don't, that means you want me too, right?” He gives me a quick extra kiss and starts undressing himself. With me, still half undressed, on top of him. Free to go or stay.

I sigh and sit on his lap. Demon-logic, I guess. I can allready feel his excitement under my butt, so admittedly that makes me a little excited too. I shrug and start giving him cute kisses on his skin. Making him squirm in turn with the tickling feeling I give him.  
Just when he's about to take off his pants, our DDD's start buzzing. It's the House chat.

He groans, annoyed. “Let's ignore it...”

“Okay.” I nod and go back to kissing him.

He rolls us over and now lies on top of me. But the insistant messages keep coming in and he can't focus on what he wanted to do with me, anymore. He growls and grabs his DDD. “Let's get this out of the way.” He sees my mocking smirk and says. “Don't laugh!”

“Just never thought you'd ever be distracted from this by your brothers, that's all.” I tease, gesturing over my body. He growls at me and opens the chat.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Lucifer:** Could one of you please give Cerberus a nice brushing?  
< **Lucifer:** It's almost shedding season, and I'm currently preoccupied with work.  
< **Mammon: (Scared-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leviathan:** I must regretfully decline that request.  
< **Satan:** He's your pet, isn't he? Do it yourself.  
> **James:** Cerberus... The gigantic fire breathing, three headed demon-dog Cerberus?  
> **James: (Scared-Demon sticker)**  
< Asmodeus: No thanks! I don't want to get my hands dirty.

“Ugh. That's what this is about?” He says annoyed.

“Hey, I'm not the one who said: Let's stop kissing to see what those idiots want.” I tell him, while I get dressed again.

< **Belphegor:** I'm too busy sleeping.

“Liar.” I laugh.

He grins at me. “They probably believe me, though.” He pulls me against him, trying to peel off my clothes again. “Why are you getting dressed again?”

“First you made me blew up my potion to get attention. And when I give it to you, you start reading texts. I'm really not in the mood anymore, Belphie.” I kiss him softly, but push him off me. “Another time.”

“I did that, yeah...” He sighs disappointed. Then he lays back on his back. “Guess I really am going to sleep then...” He lazily holds his DDD over his head as the messages keep coming in.

< **Beelzebub:** I have to practice for the upcoming match.  
< **Lucifer:** I see.  
< **Lucifer:** I was planning to take the volunteer to the three-star restaurant Le Diable to show my gratitude...  
< **Beelzebub:** I'll do it.

“Ugh, Beel. Don't think with your stomach all the time...” Belphegor mumbles. Allready half-asleep when he reads it.

< **Leviathan:** That was fast! LMAO  
< **Lucifer:** Excellent!  
< **Lucifer:** Leila, can you assist Beel?

“No, you're not doing that!” Belphegor tells me. Sitting up and suddenly wide awake. He has a worried expression on his face.

I raise my eyebrows. “Why not? I want to see Lucifers dog. I've been here for months and never saw it once.”

“Be glad. That thing is a monster.”

< **Lucifer:** Your ability to talk with animals should be helpful.

“Like Lucifer says, I can probably talk with him.”

“He's dangerous, Leila.”

> **Leila:** I guess?  
< **Lucifer:** Thank you both for your assistance.  
< **Beelzebub:** You can count on us!

“Seriously? You're just going to ignore my warning?” He pulls me on top of him again and hugs me tight. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Because that's what you like about me?”

He frowns. “I do like that about you. But I don't like, that you keep doing these stupid things, just to prove that you can.”

“Beel will be there too, Belphie. I'm sure he will watch over me, right?”

He growls. “He better...”

A few minutes later Satan joins us in my room. A stack of books in his arms. 'Mythical Monsters', I read off from the one on top.

“You're really going to do that, Leila?” He also sounds worried. He deposits the books on my bed in between us. “Why didn't you stop her, Belphie?” He asks his brother sternly, as he opens one of them and flips through the pages.

Belphegor scoffs. “You know who our mate is, right Satan? She does as she wants...”

Satan looks at him and sees the worried, annoyed expression on his face. He concludes that Belphegor did try to stop me but was unsuccesful.

“Allright, I guess there's no point for me trying to stop you, either.” He nods. Then he puts on his lecturing face. “In that case, what do you know about dogs like Cerberus?”

“Hm? Oh, not so much. Just what James just typed: a gigantic, fire-breathing three headed demon-dog.”

“Right. I can tell not any of that concerns you, at all.” He shakes his head over my foolishness. “Let me educate you then.”

“Okay.”

“The first Kerberos was born from the demon giants Echidna and Typhon. Together with the first Orthus.” I make a face and Satan shrugs when he sees that. “Demon reproduction is like that, sometimes. Anyway, both doglike creatures were used, to breed two races of multi headed guard dogs. There are different kinds these days. Some are having snake-like skin, necks or other features, some breathe fire, some breathe ice or poison. Some look like pretty normal dogs, apart from their size, aggression and multiple heads.”

“Yeah, as you can probably tell, Lucifers Kerberos has long fireproof fur, and breathes fire. And the mutt listens to no one, except Lucifer. It's vicious.” Belphegor grumbles. “You really are crazy to do this, Leila.”

“Yes.” Satan agrees. “Anyway. It is believed that each head of a Kerberos or Orthus has it's own personality. So, if you're going to help Beel with this, by communicating with Cerberus, be ready to talk with multiple animals, in a way. At the same time.”

“Oh, okay.” I look at him surprised. “Thanks for the heads up, Satan. Pun intended.”

“Of course. I want to see you back in one piece, after all.” He kisses my cheek as he pulls me in. “But Leila, are you up to this? I know you don't like to talk in big groups. And this is like that. Not to mention that it is a monster dog. You can't really have a good conversation with him, like you can with Shado.”

“I allready promised I would help. But thanks for your concerns and warnings. I'll be sure to be careful.”

Then our DDD's start buzzing again.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Leviathan:** (Picture of Beelzebub, with brushes and combs)  
< **Asmodeus:** Oohh! How heroic!  
> **Leila:** Very handsome!

Both Satan and Belphegor roll their eyes, but grin.

> **James:** My hero! **(Demon-in-Love sticker)**  
< **Leviathan:** The brave hero, Beel! LOL!  
< **Satan:** He certainly looks the part.  
< **Mammon:** You're seriously gonna do it, Beel? It's CERBERUS we're talkin' about here!  
< **Mammon:** I won't say anything if ya back out.  
< **Beelzebub:** I can't do that. A meal at Le Diable is on the line.

“He really thinks only with his stomach...” Belphegor complains to us and we agree.

< **Leviathan:** Beel's a demon of his word. Unlike you, Mammon.  
> **Leila:** I'll be there to help him.  
< **Mammon:** You're only human, Leila!  
> **Leila:** Oh, so you DO realize that? Sometimes, I'm just wondering **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** Don't get smart with me, human! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan:** It's hard to tell who's the older brother, sometimes.  
< **Belphegor:** Why don't you try and learn something from Beel?  
< **Mammon:** Why y'all dissin' me?!  
< **Mammon:** None of ya wanted to do it either!  
> **James:** He does have a point.

“Yeah. Why are you guys suddenly like that?” I ask them, raising my eyebrows. “Here you try to keep me from going, but you want Mammon to go?”

“We're just teasing him a little.”

< **Beelzebub:** We should get going.  
< **Beelzebub:** Leila, I'll see you at the entrance of the underground tomb.  
> **Leila:** Sure thing!  
< **Leviathan: (Saluting-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan: (Respectful-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus: (Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)**  
< **Mammon: (Sad-Demon sticker)**

“Ugh! Bunch of idiots!” I whack my two demon mates with my pillows on the head in punishment, after I post my final reaction.

> **Leila: (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**

After I have escaped Satan and Belphegor, who wanted revenge for being hit by pillows, I meet with Beelzebub at the entrance of the underground tomb. He sees my flushed face and wild hair and grins.

“Looks like you had fun.”

“Ugh.” I complain, trying to fix my hair with my fingers, but I grin as well. “Your twin can't even take a pillow to the face as a joke, or he needs to take revenge on that... He and Satan almost smothered me, until I pushed them off of me with a forcefield.”

“Well yeah, he's a demon after all.” He laughs bellowing, as he puts half of his brushes and combs in my hands. “And you're too fun to play with, for him to resist. How did you escape?”

I shrug. “I fled my room and put a spell on my door that locked them up in there for at least 15 minutes.”

“Ahaha! I bet they liked that!” Beelzebub laughs even louder now, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in a side-hug. “You're in for some punishment later, Leila!”

“Well, let's not worry today, about tomorrows problems.” I'm not concerned. “Have you taken care for Cerberus before, Beel?”

“Not really. I just couldn't resist Lucifers offer...” He rubs his stomach a bit embarrassed and then opens the door to the tomb. “Belphie probably said something about it?”

“Oh yeah, he did.” I grin. “But don't worry about him. After we have finished this, the two of us are going out to a luxurious dinner! And they can't come with us, right?”

“Right!” He says triumphantly. “Though it is more fun to eat together...”

“Well, It's going to be you, me and Lucifer. I bet that's fun?” I pat him on the arm and he smiles. “Anyway, how are we going to do this as both of us don't know how to?”

“Let's start by both of us be shielded by your forcefield. At least we won't be eaten right away.” He thinks, then he jerks up his head as if he hears something. “Now is a good time... Here he comes...”

I trust that he heard Cerberus allready with his demon hearing and put up my shield around us. And sure enough, a few seconds later an enormous demon dog turns the corner. On all fours, it's higher than Beelzebub, from what I can tell. Hot breath streams from it's sharp toothed maws like fire. The three heads snap at each other, like they're in an argument and they haven't noticed us yet.

“Oh wow.” I whisper. “I kinda regret my curiousity now...”

Beelzebub snickers quietly. “Yeah, he isn't exactly cute like Shado, allright.”

Suddenly the heads notice us!

The right head shouts, excitedly drooling. (People! Lemme eat 'em!)

(Aaww... There are only twoo..) The left head complains, huffing. (Do we have to share?)

The middle head growls, snapping at both of them. (SHUT UP!)

Then Cerberus storms right at us! Beelzebub and I get ready for impact, but we didn't have to worry. My forcefield bounces him off of us with ease. Cerberus lands on his flank and howls. Looking confused at us, he starts to debate the unexpected situation amongst his heads.

“Can you understand what he's saying?” Beelzebub whispers.

“Yeah...” I confirm. “Just give me a minute. They're all shouting at the same time.”

Beelzebub looks surprised at me and asks. “All? All three heads?” I nod again and focus on the dog now.

(WHAT WAS THAT?!)

(We can't eat 'em?)

(They brought brushes! Oohh! I want to be brushed!)

(I wanna eat!)

(BE QUIET! I CAN'T THINK, WITH ALL YOUR YAPPING!)

(You don't have to be so grumpy...)

(Yeah, Ya wanna eat 'em too, right? Right?) The drooling head gives the middle one an affectionate lick.

(We can eat them after they brushed us. I want to be brushed first. I have this itching on my ear...)

(SHUT UP! SHUT UP!)

“Okay, so.” I say to Beelzebub. “The middle head seems to be the most aggressive one. He's constantly yelling to the other two. Or it's just that they drive him nuts.”

“Okay.” Beelzebub nods.

“The one on the right, the drooling one, is the most hungry. He wants to eat us right away, if we give him the chance. But he seems to like the middle one.”

“Good to know.”

“And the one on the left seems to be kinda nice? He does his own thing and is basicly begging us allready for the brushing. Though he wants to eat us afterwards.”

“So what we have here is a Beel, a Mammon/Lucifer and an Asmo head?” Beelzebub jokes.

I giggle. “I guess, kinda? Though not exactly. They're definitely meaner than you guys.”

He laughs. “You just never really saw us being mean, Leila. But what do you think of this plan: Let's muzzle the drooling head with one of your forcefields, so he can't eat us. Then we start with brushing the middle head, because the nice head will wait until he is brushed before eating us, probably.”

“But how do we get him to stay still?”

Beelzebub clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “CERBERUS!” He sounds just like Lucifer! And the heads think so too, as they all quiet down instantly. “SIT!!”

Cerberus sits. I quickly put another forcefield on the drooling head, which starts complaining that he can't smell us anymore. But it all sounds muffled. The middle head, getting a bit of rest now, because one head isn't shouting in his ear anymore, calms down a little. And the nice head starts excitedly huffing as we carefully approach with our brushes and combs. Tongue lolling from his maw. His excitement makes Cerberus wags his tail even! It's almost cute, were he not a gigantic fire breathing three headed demon-dog

“Okay guys.” I tell the heads, while I twirl one of the combs between my fingers. “Who wants to be brushed first?”

Cerberus heads looks surprised at me.

(Ya can hear us?) The muzzled head asks with a muffled sound.

(Oh Fun!) The nice head yaps happily. (Me, me, me!)

(I have this itch in between my head and the loud one.) The middle head growls, as Cerberus lays down for his brushing.

“He wants some extra brushing in between the heads, Beel.” I tell Beelzebub, who started on the middle head, as I started on the flanks. “Apparently it itches there.”

“Allright.” He nods and brushes Cerberus thoroughly between his heads as they now all lay down on the floor, softly growling in pleasure. Even if the dog seems calm now, I'm still glad that Beelzebub is brushing the dangerous heads. “It's good I have you here with me. This is kind of fun.”

“Yeah, but don't let your guard down. They're still planning on eating us.” I say as one of the hind legs start twitching in excitement when I brush it. The tail is wagging slowly in pleasure and a low rumbling comes from the enormous dog. “Though the middle head really appreciates this and just said that he will bite the others if they attack, before we're finished.”

(You're so mean) The drooling head bumps against the middle one which is groaning in pleasure. (You never care if I'm hungry.)

(Leave me alone, I'm enjoying myself.) He answers half asleep.

(Yeah, you're not hungry, or we would be too. Just let us be brushed in peace, they're doing a real good job.) The nice says, his eyes half closed and tongue still lolling. He makes the tail wag again.

(They can come back to do it more often, and we still won't let you eat them.)

(So mean...)

Soon two heads are in a deep sleep, while the third one has trouble to stay awake. Whole heaps of long dog fur come off of Cerberus, while we're at it. Beelzebub tells me to collect it in the bag he brought, so it can be used for all sorts of magic. I enthousiastly ask if he thinks I can have some of that.

“I think you deserve some, yeah. But you probably should speak with Lucifer about it first.” Beelzebub nods. “I'm not sure what Kerberos-fur is used for, to be honest.”

“Okay, I'll do that.” I nod. “Hey Beel. I think he's completely out now. Let's gather up and get out of here, while we have the chance, okay?”

“Yeah, good idea. I think we did a good job.”

“Definitely!” I whisper. I cast my forcefield around us just to be sure and we quickly and quietly make our way out of the tomb.

When Beelzebub has locked the door behind us, we look at each other and start laughing. We're both covered in dog fur from head to toe!

“Right. I'm very hungry. But before anything else, I'm going to take a shower.” Beelzebub grins. “Who would have thought my priorities would change after brushing Lucifers dog?”

“I completely understand you, Beel. I'm going to shower too. For at least two hours!” I laugh. “Shado is going to hate this smell on me!”

Yes. He did. The moment I enter my room, Shado hisses at me and dives under my bed. Calling me all kinds of obscenities from under it.  
Satan and Belphie were still hanging out in my room. They double over laughing when they see my sad face as I'm being scolded by my cat. Neither of them come closer to me to steal a kiss. I must really stink after demon-dog!

“What's he saying?” Satan asks me curiously as Belphegor streches out on his stomach on my bed to look under it to a hissing and growling Shado.

“All kinds of nasty things I can't repeat in civilised company.”

“I can guess...” Belphegor says, looking at my cat. “Just hear him, making a fuss and he's all poofed up under here.”

“Right...” I sigh, as I walk to my potions station and grab one of the empty jars on it. “Sorry Shado. I better go take a thorough shower and then I guess... burn my clothes?”

“Why are you grabbing a jar?” Satan wants to know.

I start plucking off most of Cerberus hairs from my clothes. “Beel told me that Kerberos-fur can be used for magic, so I want to keep some. Maybe Solomon wants some too.”

“Do you know what kind of magic?”

“No, but I guess, because this fur is supposed to be fire-proof, something like that.” I shrug, smiling. “I can experiment on it. It'll be fun!”

“You know... Anyone else in this house saying that and I would get worried for the results...”

We all laugh.

“Yeah, best not let Mammon get his hands on this.” I nod as I put the jar, that I filled to the brim, back on my potions station, putting a protective spell on it. “He would just steal my hard work and sell it on Akuzon.”

Then I walk into my bathroom to clean myself up. When I feel most of the smell is gone, I put my clothes in my sink and set it on fire under a forcefield. I feel a bit sad over it: It were nice clothes. But Shado is more important. After I have done that, Shado finally comes from under my bed to give me cuddles, still complaining though. Telling me I should never do that again.  
Satan and Belphegor both come to get their kisses now as well.

“So, how did you like doing that?” Belphegor is curious.

“It was honestly not so bad. Beel and I are a good team of dog groomers.” I say and tell them the tale. “But if Lucifer wants my help with Cerberus again, it's gonna cost him more than just a dinner at a fancy restaurant.”


	2. Walking the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> < Lucifer: Would you be able to walk Cerberus on your next day off?  
> < Lucifer: I've been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to take him out for his usual stroll.  
> > WHAT?! Lucifer!!  
> < Lucifer: He may be a slightly fussy hound, but I have faith in you.
> 
> Lucifer asks James to walk his dog. James calls in reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the chats: Walking Cerberus

I'm hanging around in my room. Doing some homework. Doing some cleaning. Restocking my fridge so that Beelzebub can eat everything again.  
Suddenly I recieve a text from Lucifer. Nice! I bet that's more fun than chores! I open the chat exitedly.

**Lucifer <> James**

< **Lucifer:** I have a favor to ask of you.  
> Shoot!  
< **Lucifer:** Shoot?

Heh. He's so old sometimes. Ancient, of course. But also old. I still love him, though.

> Never mind. What is it?  
< **Lucifer:** Would you be able to walk Cerberus on your next day off?

What the hell?! I drop my DDD as if it zapped me. I quickly pick it up and see Lucifer casually typing his reasons.

< **Lucifer:** I've been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to take him out for his usual stroll.  
> WHAT?! Lucifer!!  
< **Lucifer:** He may be a slightly fussy hound, but I have faith in you.

Slightly fussy? That's the understatement of the century...

< **Lucifer:** I trust you'll help me?  
> **(Frightened-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** There's no need to fret, you'll be fine.

Nope, no way I will be fine walking that monster!

< **Lucifer:** I'll let Beel know as well, so feel free to ask him if you need any help.

Oh, right. Beelzebub did brush Cereberus recently. Leila told me it went pretty well. But I'm not Leila!

< **Lucifer:** Thank you. I appreciate your assistance.

Wait, hey! I didn't say I'd do it!

That's it. Lucifer has enough of me and my pranks and is feeding me to his dog now. Goodbye, cruel world... I'll be sure to haunt you.  
But I don't want to die yet! I better call in reinforcements...

**The Twins and The Humans (4)**

> **James: (Crying-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leila:** What's wrong?!  
> **James:** I think Lucifer wants me dead.  
> **Leila:** WHAT?!  
< **Belphegor: (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** Don't be ridiculous.  
< **Belphegor:** And don't scare Leila like that.

I can't help laughing. That guy. “Ugh, Belphie! What about me!”

< **Beelzebub:** Is this about Cerberus?  
> **James: (Nodding-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** What about Cerberus?  
> **Beelzebub:** I heard Lucifer has asked James to walk Cerberus.  
< **Belphegor:** HUH?!  
> **James:** I might die...  
< **Beelzebub:** There's nothing to worry about, I won't let you die.  
< **Beelzebub:** You can leave it to me. I brush him quite often, since last time I brushed him with Leila.

I bet he gets free extra food out of it each time. I smile. Beelzebub thinks with his stomach way too much...

> **Leila:** After last time, I gave Beel something to help him deal with Cerberus.  
> **Leila:** Since I can't help him anymore, or Shado will run away.  
< **Belphegor:** He did have quite the cattitude about it, yeah.  
< **Belphegor: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**

I'm glad at least someone can still laugh. Really Belphegor, you're so mean sometimes. But what is this about an item to help handle Cerberus?

< **Beelzebub:** I'm used to handling him now.  
> **James:** What did you give him?  
> **Leila:** I gave him an enchanted muzzle for the hungry head.  
< **Beelzebub:** Works like a charm. It calms the others down immediately.

Hungry head? The others? What are they talking about? And do I even want to know?

> **Leila:** Oh! I have a good idea!  
> **Leila:** Come to my room in an hour.  
> **Leila: (Happy-Demon sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub:** Sounds good.  
< **Beelzebub:** James, Don't worry.  
< **Beelzebub:** You can just walk beside me. It will be like a date.  
> **James: (Grateful-Demon sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub:** Great! I'll see you later, then.  
< **Beelzebub:** I'm looking forward to it.

When I arrive in the attic an hour later, I see Belphegor in the middle of trying to seduce Leila. Even when he knows we would be here too. He just can't help himself when he's around her.  
She isn't impressed by his attempts, however. In fact, it looks like she barely registers them, being busy with something in her spellcrafting books. She just hums and nods, even swatting him away on occasion, not looking up. Which only makes the challenge more fun to him, judging by his grin.

I announce myself with a loud 'ahem' and right after that, I hear Beelzebub run up the stairs in like three steps and immediately walk into her room without knocking. He sees what his twin was trying to do and blushes. Belphegor just grins wickedly at us and flops down on Leila's bed and starts playing with Shado.

“Okay guys!” She cheerily says, closing her spellbooks. “I had a fun idea, I wanted to test out. And you and Beel are going to be my lab rats, James!”

“We are?” Beelzebub looks at her suspiciously, but he can't see any ill intentions. “What is that idea?”

“I was thinking...” She mysteriously starts. “That it would be fun for James if he could also communicate with animals.”

“That would be awesome, yeah.” I nod, curiously walking to her desk, where a few small items lay ready. Earplugs? A headset?

“So... It's sadly not possible to give you my complete ability. You have to be either born with them or gain them through a pact with a demon. According to my spellbooks. But... I can enchant a pair of earplugs, so that you can hear what an animal says to you. How would you guys like that?”

“That sounds amazing!” Beelzebub grins. “I was curious to what the heads say, ever since we went taking care of Cerberus together.”

“Yeah, so I'll make two pair.” She nods happily. “Sadly, I can't make it so that you can also talk to him. I haven't thought of a solution for that yet. But with those earplugs, you should be able to listen in or their conversation.”

“Can you make me a pair too?” Belphegor asks, interested now. “I like to use them with Shado.” He tickles the cat under the chin.

“Oh.” Leila looks at him as if she only just notices he is in her room and I let out a chuckle, seeing Belphegors offended frown. He's going to give her a reminder for sure, as soon as we leave here. “Sure! Now that I think about it, I'm sure Satan will want a pair as well...” She starts rummaging in her drawers and takes out two more pair. “Okay then, I'm going to put the spell on them. They only work for a couple hours. I haven't find anything yet to make it permanent...”

After some complicated sounding spellcasting over the four pairs of earplugs, she hands each of us a pair. One pair she saves for Satan.

“These should work for about two or three hours from the moment you put them in your ears.” She gives Belphegor a sweet smile and I see his grumpy expression melt away again. “Maybe you want to see if they work right now, Belphie?”

“So, I'm the lab rat now?” He grumbles pretending to be offended, but then he's giving her a mischievious smile. “Only if you make it up to me...”

“Sure.” She nods without thinking and I burst out lauging when I see Belphegors wicked grin, after she says. “Whatever you want.” Sometimes she's still so oblivious of what her mates want from her, most of the time. Well, she can handle them. I'm not worried.

“Nice. Whatever I want.” He grins and plugs in the enchanted earplugs. “It's a deal.”

Then Belphegor starts his conversation with Shado. The cat curiously walks up to him and starts loudly meowing and purring. Rubbing his head against Belphegor in enthousiasm. We can only follow Belphegors side of the conversation, but it looks like they both have fun.

Belphegor is beaming and gives us a thumbs up. “This is amazing! It definitely works!”

“Yay!” Leila claps her hands excitedly and then turns to us. “Have fun walking Lucifers dog, guys!”

She walks with us to the door of her room to wave us out, but then is suddenly grabbed from behind by Belphegor.

“You're not going anywhere, Leila. Time for my reward.” He says as he carries her to her bed without ceremony. “And your punishment, for forgetting I was in the room.”

We just hear some weak protests and giggles as we close the door of her room. Like I thought. As soon as we would leave.

“I sometimes barely recognize Belphie, anymore.” I tell Beelzebub, laughing.

“Yeah, she makes him so happy. He's a lot like his old self again, when he's around her.” He nods, smiling. “Back from when he was angel. But don't get me wrong, he's definitely a demon now. You both have that effect on us, you know. You remind us about glimpses of our past.”

We get Cerberus from the underground tomb. While I'm terrified for the monster that comes storming towards us, Beelzebub just throws up the enchanted muzzle that Leila made, towards the dog. Which automatically closes around the maw of the drooling head. Which immediately makes the dog much calmer.

I plug in the enchanted earplugs and then I hear the heads talking. Wow, that's so weird. Leila can hear this all the time when she's around animals?

(Ah! Much better!) That's what the middle head says.

(What are we going to do today, people?) The left head is huffing in enthousiasm, making Cerberus wags his tail. It seems to be the friendly one. For as much as you can call this monster friendly.

(Can't you put that muzzle on him all the time?) The middle head asks, as Cerberus lays down to get his leash attached to his collars. Apparently he thinks that head is always to loud.

The drooling head whines, hearing that. He bumps his head against the middle one and I hear a muffled. (So mean...)

Cerberus seems happy – most of his heads, at least – to get out of the tomb to stretch his legs in the outside world.

We decide to go to the woods near the House. Beelzebub is strong enough to handle him, when he doesn't have to worry about one of the heads wanting to eat us. He suggests we run with the dog and I look at him, like he's crazy.

“There's no way I can run that fast, or keep up with a demon-dog, Beel.”

“Oh right.” He says, like it only occurred to him just now that I'm human. “Then how about this.” He lifts me up and puts me on the back of the dog. “You don't mind that, right Cerberus?” He asks the dog, while ignoring my protests. I grab the collar of the middle head in a panic. Is he seriously going to make me ride on Cerberus?.

(Eh, it's fine.) The middle head says. Shaking a bit, as if to test my weight. (He's not heavy.)

(He looks good on you!) The friendly head compliments, which makes the middle head snap at him.

The hungry head tries to sniffle me and says muffled again. (He smells so good.) Okay... That is a little scary. But the other heads seem to ignore that.

“This way we can get a good run in, Cerberus!” Beelzebub enthousiastly makes the dog excited, slapping his knees. “Come on, Cerberus! Are you excited to run?”

I feel thunderous sounds going through the dog, that could be classified as enthousiast barking. When you are a very imaginative person with a positive attitude. Oh wait. I am! Maybe this is going to be fun? Riding a monster dog in the Devildom. Yup, I can cross that off of my list of things I never knew I wanted to do, but definitely want to do. I grin back at Beelzebub and hold on tightly to the collar.

“Hold on tight, James!” He says to me, grinning broadly. “Let's go!” He sets to running with demon speed with Cerberus, still enthousiastly barking, following him. Keeping up with each other with ease. And me sitting princely, though holding on for dear life, on the back of him like that's normal... Yeah... Nobody will ever believe this story when I tell it in the Human World.


End file.
